Précieux Instants
by Moody Poison
Summary: Recueil mettant en scène nos divers héros après la guerre contre Ashera.
1. Caprice

_Un grand merci à Jaiga Urana pour sa correction._

* * *

><p><strong>Caprice<strong>

* * *

><p>Ranulf s'étira de tout son long. Ses oreilles frémirent sous la caresse du soleil matinal. Ses paupières demeurant fermées, il s'amusait à identifier chaque son, chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait ressentir dans les environs. Le château de Gallia fourmillait d'activité, même en ce matin de printemps. Il pouvait distinguer le chant de chaque oiseau, les pas de chaque laguz... Il se laissait bercer par tous ces sons qui, pour lui, représentaient la vie, l'avenir de son peuple.<p>

Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi...

Seulement, ses obligations l'appelaient. Après tout, il était désormais le bras droit du nouveau roi de Gallia. Skrimir s'acquittait merveilleusement bien de sa tâche, laissant son côté impulsif pour un caractère plus sage et mesuré, qui lui permettait de régner justement sur son royaume. Bon, parfois, Ranulf devait avouer qu'il avait à gérer le lion. Bien que calmé depuis la guerre, il n'en était pas moins Skrimir impossible de le changer totalement. Il semblait évident que jamais la vie ne serait totalement paisible pour les félins tant qu'ils auraient pour dirigeants des individus qui partaient bille-en-tête. Enfin, cela mettait un peu d'ambiance dans le pays, ce n'était pas plus mal. L'existence serait morne, sans ça.

D'un geste souple, il se leva, s'étira. Sa chambre dans le palais donnait plein Sud sur Gallia. La forêt en contrebas verdoyait tendrement en réponse au printemps. La sérénité qui s'en dégageait prônait la paix, l'agréable sentiment de liberté s'éprenait de son être alors qu'une envie folle de se transformer en chat et de courir parmi les arbres lui passait par la tête. L'instinct, le côté animal de son existence si propre aux laguz, soufflait son appel une douce tentation.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait travailler. La reconstruction n'était pas une chose aisée. Les séquelles de la guerre demandaient toute son énergie. Il fallait œuvrer main dans la main avec les beorcs rien de bien facile, considérant les conflits qui les avaient opposés de génération en génération. Consolider les relations avec Crimea était une priorité, avant de pouvoir envisager de négocier plus amplement avec l'impératrice de Begnon. Les orphelins devaient être recueillis, les dégâts réparés. Il fallait baser les nouvelles relations du continent sur l'entraide, palier les pertes, encourager la fin du racisme. Et telle loi par-ci, et telle loi par-là… La politique des beorcs était on ne peut plus harassante.

Ranulf poussa un long soupir, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la salle du trône. Une journée si prometteuse, gâchée par tant de responsabilités.

— Ranulf !

Ah, il avait aussi oublié ce genre de détails, qui lui compliquaient la vie. C'était Lyre qui le hélait depuis le bout du couloir, sans se soucier du bon réveil de son supérieur.

— Lyre, tu devrais déjà être partie…

Elle était leur contact chez les Mercenaires de Greil, occupés à terrasser toute résistance à la reconstruction, les réfractaires à l'unité de Tellius, et toutes les petites milices qui nuisaient à la paix. Gallia avait besoin d'un rapport régulier, afin de se faire une idée globale de l'opposition.

— Je ne veux plus y aller ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

Inspirer. Expirer. Ranulf tenta tout d'abord une approche plus ou moins diplomatique, mais cela nécessitait quelques informations sur la raison d'un tel refus.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Il y a le guignol en armure qui ne me lâche plus ! C'est insupportable de rester chez ces Beorc !

Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle donc ? Peu lui importait, dans le fond. Il se savait parti pour des heures et des heures de plaintes et de feulements excédés s'il la poussait à approfondir la question. Il n'avait pas tout ce temps à lui accorder.

— Lyre, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai personne d'autre que toi à envoyer.

— Lethe !

— Lethe et Kyssha sont occupés aux frontières, tu le sais bien.

Mettre Lyre à la place de sa sœur à la tête d'un groupe de Chats et de Tigres sur les nerfs ? Jamais elle ne saurait les tenir. Il avait donc préféré confier cette délicate mission à des gens plus posés, capables de conserver leur _self-control_.

— Mordecai ?

Il la fixa avec intensité. Non, évidemment que non ! Mordecai était certes bien plus proche des beorcs et des Mercenaires qu'elle, mais il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment la langue pour pouvoir être absolument précis dans ses rapports. Lyre étant loin d'être bête, il en déduisait qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire un caprice stupide. En général, le silence était la meilleure arme contre ce genre de comportements.

Mais, Ranulf…

Je ne compte pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, Lyre.

Elle grimaça, se hérissa.

— Très bien ! Je vais me débrouiller avec Ike pour être tranquille ! Ne t'étonne pas si les mercenaires refusent de nous aider, à l'avenir !

Elle tourna les talons, ses traits empreints d'une moue digne et vexée, s'apprêta à partir. Ranulf soupira, étira son bras et d'un geste preste, lui saisit le poignet. Butée, elle refusa de lui faire face et essayait, feulant et protestant, de se dégager de la poigne de son supérieur et ami. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lors que Ranulf déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un éclat mutin dans son regard vairon et qu'il lui glissa :

— Merci, Lyre.

Elle devint instantanément rouge tomate, jusqu'aux racines des cheveux et elle se hérissa.

— Je vais le dire à Lethe ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte, et la gratifia d'un sourire amusé avant de s'étirer à nouveau, tout en prenant la direction opposée. Au détour d'un patio, le soleil folâtra à nouveau dans ses cheveux puis sur sa peau, l'honorant de ses rayons suaves et enjoués. La quantité de travail ne l'inquiétait plus tellement, pas plus que la réaction de Lethe une fois que Lyre aurait fait son récit quant au comportement du chat. Encore moins les idées farfelues de Skrimir ou son habituel emportement. Peu lui importait. Il allait juste savourer cette journée de plus. Une journée pour Gallia.


	2. Rivalité

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à Jaiga Urana pour sa correction._

* * *

><p><strong>Envol<strong>

* * *

><p>Pheonicis bénéficiait d'un temps clair, en ce jour, malgré le vent froid et iodé. Tibarn effectuait un énième passage par son île natale, préparant ainsi les nouvelles relations entre les différents peuples oiseaux. Encore et toujours ce problème avec les Hérons, inlassables végétariens qui ne supportaient pas que l'on touchât à leurs lapins. Entre autres. Ainsi, les peuples vivaient encore séparés, ce qui demandait encore plus d'efforts au nouveau roi. Il ébroua ses ailes d'un geste preste et se glissa hors de son bureau pour rejoindre un balcon qui donnait sur la mer houleuse. Ulki l'y rejoignit :<p>

— J'ai réunis tous les documents nécessaires, mon roi.

Tibarn avisa son fidèle subordonné et ami dont les cheveux hirsutes et les ailes étaient empoissées de poussière. Avait-il seulement quitté la bibliothèque pour se nourrir ces trois derniers jours ? C'était la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser mais il n'en eut guère le temps. Déjà, Janaff apparaissait à son tour, les vêtements déchirés et pleins de boue.

— Je suis revenu de Begnion, mon roi. J'ai les informations que vous demandiez.

— Comment as-tu fait pour revenir aussi vite, Janaff ? s'étonna Ulki qui, pour le coup, partageait l'air ahuri de son souverain.

— J'ai pris le raccourci qui traverse les marécages et les ronces…

Tibarn éclata d'un grand rire, secouant la tête. Décidément, ces deux là ne lésinaient jamais sur les moyens. Quand diable comprendraient-ils qu'il ne leur en demandait pas tant ?

— Merci, vous deux. Vous méritez bien quelques jours de pause.

Les deux Faucons se concertèrent du regard avant de lorgner leur souverain, réprobateurs.

— Ah, non !

— On ne va pas vous laisser travailler seul !

Tibarn leva les yeux au ciel.

— Voilà des sujets bien récalcitrants. Je serais toujours là, moi.

Reyson venait d'arriver, l'air revêche, comme toujours.

Ulki toisa le Héron :

— Parce que tu vas parcourir Tellius de long en large ?

— Et puis, avec tout le respect que je _vous_ dois, Prince Reyson, _votre_ royal sang ne saurait être ainsi maltraité par des tâches de bas étages.

Les deux Faucons secouèrent la tête de consert. Non et non ! Les Hérons n'étaient pas des guerriers, ni des messagers. Reyson s'apprêta à répliquer, furieux, tant outré par le vouvoiement de Janaff que par la moue dédaigneuse d'Ulki. D'un geste, Tibarn le retint, jugeant par ailleurs que le comportement inhabituel de ses deux subordonnés vis-à-vis de Reyson était un signe supplémentaire de leur surmenage.

— Vous pourriez prendre des vacances chacun votre tour, tempéra le roi des Faucons. Ainsi, j'aurais toujours l'un d'entre vous à ma disposition.

Le silence s'installa, songeur, presque dubitatif. Ulki prit finalement la parole :

— Si vous y tenez, mon roi, j'aimerais alors que vous me gardiez auprès de vous en premier.

— Quoi ? s'offusqua aussitôt Janaff. Mais, c'est hors de question ! Tu prends des vacances en premier, et moi je continue à travailler.

Le plus grand des deux rivaux se hérissa de plus belle.

— Mais enfin, Janaff, regarde-toi ! Tu es tout crotté et épuisé par ton vol à allure forcée ! Sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas servir convenablement le roi dans ton état !

— Ah oui ? Et toi, tu t'es vu, avec ces araignées qui ont élu domicile dans ta tignasse, hein ?

De lassitude, Reyson se passa une main sur le visage. Décidément, les chamailleries de ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. Un peu plus, et ils en viendraient aux mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tibarn qui lui aussi, semblait particulièrement agacé par le boucan que faisaient les deux énergumènes. Bientôt, tout Phoenicis rappliquerait pour savoir quelle était l'origine de ce tapage.

— Suffit ! tonna le roi.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'accota à la rambarde du balcon, avant d'ordonner d'une voix plus posée :

— Trouvez une solution civilisée.

Nouveau regard échangé dans un bref silence. La réponse à donner était évidente, une sorte de rituel entre les deux amis et rivaux. Les Laguz du peuple Faucon n'étaient, de toute façon, pas du genre à jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux.

— Très bien. Réglons ça par une course.

Tibarn pouffa tandis que ses deux subordonnés échangeaient une œillade de défi. Ils convinrent de suivre le parcours qu'ils avaient établi depuis l'enfance – un jeu dont les deux amis ne s'étaient jamais lassés – et prirent place sur le balcon, en équilibre, sachant pertinemment qu'une moindre rafale pourrait les déstabiliser et les précipiter dans le vide. Reyson et Tibarn seraient les arbitres.

Quand le héron entonna le décompte avant le départ, d'une voix neutre, presque blasée, Janaff se pencha en avant et agita ses ailes en guise de préparation. Ulki, lui, afficha un air résolu et réservait son énergie pour ce qui allait venir, peu enclin à répondre à la provocation tacite de son rival.

— C'est parti !

Ils se jetèrent dans le vide, toute fatigue oubliée. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline de la chute libre qu'ils s'imposaient, leurs membres las se revigorèrent, comme enchantés. Le vent leur bourdonnait dans les oreilles, un frisson d'excitation leur parcourut l'échine, la concentration durcissait leurs traits. Tout n'était qu'une question de précision, de _timing _; ils ne devaient se transformer qu'au moment précis où ils auraient dépassé le plus haut rocher qui s'élevait une dizaine de mètres au dessus des flots déchaînés. Une entreprise plutôt dangereuse – et ô combien grisante – dans la mesure où s'ils manquaient l'instant fatidique, leurs ailes ne les préserveraient d'une mort certaine lors de l'impact. Heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit. La magie des Laguz opéra. Dans un battement d'aile, leur peau se couvrit de plumage, leur corps de faucon, puissants et magnifiques, se formèrent dans un balais de plumes et, quelques secondes plus tard, leurs serres puissantes frôlaient les vagues et l'écume.

Janaff et Ulki s'élancèrent à tire-d'aile sur le parcours familiers. Frôlant au plus près la mer déchaînée, ils semblaient jouer avec la houle, suivre son mouvement, alliant adresse et vitesse. Le bruissement de leurs ailes et leur respiration sous l'effort se perdaient dans le vacarme des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise. Très vite, ils repèrent ce que petits ils appelaient « l'arche » un endroit tout particulier où un bras de la falaise s'étirait vers la mer, y plongeait, pour y former un gigantesque trou. Parfois, un bout de rocaille plus ou moins important cédait à l'érosion des siècles et se précipitait dans les tréfonds marins, s'y noyait, agrandissant un peu plus le cercle, fragilisant la structure.

Ulki prit à gauche, Janaff à droite, chacun suivant la paroi pour effectuer, synchrones, un _looping_ et se croiser au sommet de l'Arche, où un vent furieux s'engouffrait. Un nouvel exercice délicat qui requérait tout leur savoir-faire : celui qui s'éloignait de trop de la paroi se voyait disqualifié.

À nouveau, leurs serres frôlaient l'eau tumultueuse alors qu'ils quittaient l'Arche, grisés, déterminés. Ils se jetèrent tout juste un coup d'œil, avant de s'élancer à tire d'aile vers l'étape suivante, rasant les flots dans un dédale de rochers battus par l'écume. Ils zigzaguaient, chacun à son parcours, concentrés pour ne pas heurter de plein fouet la rocaille survenue et pour esquiver les vagues qui pourraient les déséquilibrer et les ralentir. Enfin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du dédale, ils reprirent de l'altitude.

Là, l'océan, s'offrait à eux, s'étendant loin à l'horizon, entièrement dégagé. La brise marine les caressait, l'appel du large emplissait leurs poumons, et la beauté sauvage des eaux furieuses conquérait leurs cœurs. Ils s'abandonnaient une fraction de seconde à ce spectacle revigorant, comme à chaque fois, avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient une course à gagner. Alors, d'un geste mu par l'habitude, les Faucons échangèrent un regard complice, avant de s'élancer à nouveau d'un battement d'ailes puissant.

La dernière ligne droite.

Pas de contrainte d'altitude, pas d'obstacle, pas de règle il ne s'agissait là que d'atteindre le balcon au plus vite, sous le regard attentif de Tibarn et de Reyson. Plus question de prouesses pour prouver leurs valeurs, tout n'était question que de détermination, et chacun puisait dans ses ultimes réserves d'énergie pour arriver le premier. Mais, ils avaient beau y faire, aucun ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, ne serait-ce quelques instants. La ligne d'arrivée imaginaire, représentée par la balustrade, ne s'approchait que trop vite. Ou plutôt, c'était eux qui arrivaient à bien trop grande vitesse, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de ralentir, pas l'occasion. L'espace du balcon était trop restreint pour leur permettre de s'arrêter après la ligne, mais opérer un atterrissage en douceur signifiait la victoire du plus audacieux. Et cela, il n'en était pas question.

Janaff comme Ulki connaissaient l'unique moyen d'emporter la victoire.

Reyson plissa les yeux en les voyant revenir, puis, prudent, recula d'un pas ou deux, se déportant sur le côté auprès de Tibarn pour ne pas se trouver dans la trajectoire des deux rivaux. Cette course, il la connaissait par cœur, et il savait pertinemment comment cela allait terminer. Bien sûr, chaque fois, le vainqueur était différent, les résultats étaient aléatoires. Mais, au final, c'était toujours la même chose, songeait-il, alors que Janaff et Ulki franchissaient à pleine vitesse les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du balcon.

À nouveau, il y eut le cortège de plumes et la transformation Laguz fit son œuvre. À peine franchie l'arrivée, c'est sous forme humaine que les deux amis se heurtèrent à la paroi et s'écroulèrent dans sur le balcon, dans un roulé-boulé mélangent, bras, jambes, ailes et plumes.

Reyson esquissa une grimace. Douloureux, l'atterrissage.

Le Héron échangea un regard amusé avec le roi, avant de déclarer :

— _Ex aequo_.

Le souffle court, les deux amis n'avaient même plus la force de protester. Ils gisaient à même le sol, Janaff, sur le flan, étalé sur l'une des ailes d'Ulki, et ce dernier avait réussi à rouler sur le dos, bras écartés, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Enfin, Janaff porta son regard sur Ulki, peinant à contrôler son souffle et les battements erratiques de son cœur :

— Tu as raison, je vais prendre mes vacances en premier.

Ulki s'arracha à sa contemplation des nuages et laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté pour pouvoir faire face à Janaff, tandis qu'il rétorquait.

— Ah, non. Les araignées et moi, on voudrait prendre nos vacances d'abord. Tu insistais tellement qu'on a eu pitié de toi.

Tibarn et Reyson levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux Faucons reprenaient leur prise de bec ils s'éloignèrent en direction du bureau du roi, laissant les deux subordonnés dans l'impossibilité de bouger une plume sur le balcon. Au moins, maintenant qu'ils étaient à bout de force, ils ne risquaient pas d'éveiller tout Phoenicis.


	3. Par amour du peuple

**Par amour du peuple**

Elincia soupira pour la énième fois, contemplant depuis les remparts du château les étendues verdoyantes de Criméa en ce magnifique printemps. Ashera n'était plus, la menace pesante s'était enfin écartée, les Sénateurs avaient péri et le monde retrouvait peu à peu la paix. Le temps de la reconstruction était venu, son règne paisible reprenait, loin des meurtres sanglants auxquels l'avait conduit la guerre.

Hélas, son cœur n'était pas mu par cette joie pourtant si présente dans l'atmosphère. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se réjouir alors que tous le faisaient ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule, alors qu'elle se trouvait entourée de tous ses amis, ses fidèles compagnons, ses sujets bien-aimés ? La réponse n'était que trop claire.

À nouveau, elle soupira.

Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là, pourtant. En bas, dans la grande salle du château, la fête battait son plein. On célébrait la fin de la guerre, le printemps verdoyant, le retour d'oncle Renning. On se laissait aller à la douce torpeur qu'était la liesse et on se récompensait de tous ces efforts consacrés à la reconstruction. C'était aussi une fête en son honneur, l'avait taquinée Bastian, muni d'un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, d'un clin d'œil complice et de quelques paroles alambiquées. La douce brise agita, joueuse, les mèches de cheveux qui n'étaient pas retenues par sa tiare et le soleil miroitait sur les émeraudes, les saphirs et le rubis dont elle était sertie. Des pierres, se souvenait-elle, assorties à celles qui se trouvaient sur son armure. La nostalgie lui étreignit le cœur. Pas celle d'user de son épée, pas le fait de faire couler le sang. Mais cette sensation d'être utile sur un champ de bataille, la satisfaction de prouver à tous son courage. Elle maudissait la guerre, mais elle chérissait ses compagnons plus que tout. Le souvenirs des jours de voyages, d'autant plus éreintants qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire de son armure, le froid de l'hiver mordant ses joues et paralysant ses doigts, les longues marches pour ménager son pégase… Mais c'était aussi de longues discussions avec des gens merveilleux. Janaff qui lui avait décrit les merveilles de Pheonicis, les à-pics rocheux, les vagues gigantesques qui s'y écrasaient, sauvages, l'air marin qui vous emplissait les narines. Ranulf lui avait conté Gallia et ses forêts gigantesques, lorsque côte à côte, ils savouraient leurs rations en se délectant de la chaleur qu'offrait le feu de camp.

Jugeant qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre ses invités, Elincia s'apprêta à s'engager dans les froids escaliers de pierre. Seulement, à peine s'était-elle détournée du paysage de son pays qu'elle entendit un bruissement d'aile familier.

— C'était donc là que vous vous cachiez ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine de Criméa, faisant échos à celui de son vis-à-vis.

— Tibarn, vous m'avez fait peur.

Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Qu'après tant d'affrontements, il était encore si aisé de la décontenancer. Ou peut-être était-ce là une conséquence, justement, des frayeurs trop réprimées dans l'action du champ de bataille, de ses craintes constantes et des cauchemars sanglants qui hantaient encore ses nuits.

Elle revint s'appuyer sur le balcon, le Roi des peuples oiseaux à ses côtés. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle était censée redescendre, comme apaisée par la présence imposante du faucon. Elle se délectait du paisible silence qui s'était installé, uniquement bercée par la brise qui balayait les plaines en contrebas et le chant timide de quelques oiseaux printaniers.

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le Laguz emplissaient sa poitrine d'émotions contradictoires, si bien que, si elle se sentait légère, elle avait aussi cette impression de sombrer.

— Alors, fit-elle enfin, comment se porte les négociations entre les peuples oiseaux ?

Tibarn lâcha un rire quelque peu nerveux, tout en haussant les épaules.

— Ma foi, les Hérons espèrent toujours rendre les Faucons et les Corbeaux végétariens. Naesala parti, les discussions avec les Corbeaux sont délicates, aussi.

— Vous vous en sortirez très bien, j'en suis certaine.

À nouveau, le silence prit place, léger et réparateur, les plongeant tout deux dans leurs pensées. Elincia ne se faisait pas d'illusions : malgré leur estime réciproque, la curiosité et la fascination qu'ils s'inspiraient l'un l'autre, tout cela n'était que doux rêves. Ce qui n'empêchait pas son cœur de cogner fort dans sa poitrine, devenu impétueux par tant d'espoir.

— Vous pourriez venir avec moi, souffla Tibarn.

— Vous pourriez rester ici, rétorqua Elincia dans un murmure.

Or, ils savaient tout deux que rien de cela n'était possible. Le peuple oiseaux, naissant et encore fragile, avait besoin d'un roi fort. C'était l'un des critères essentiels du respect Laguz. Elle ne ferait que l'affaiblir et il serait, à l'instar d'Almedha, privé de ses pouvoirs. La nouvelle ère ne faisait que commencer, ce serait un risque plus qu'inutile. Elle-même chérissait trop son peuple pour l'abandonner. Mais un jour, peut-être…

Elle secoua la tête. Non, même pas. L'espérance de vie des Laguz n'avait rien à voir avec sa courte existence Beorc. Elle serait trop vieille pour rester à ses côtés, trop éphémère. La tristesse l'étreignit, et la brise, jusque là douce et joueuse, lui parut amère et cruelle. D'un geste doux, Tibarn l'attira contre lui. Elle huma son odeur si singulière, si sauvage et puissante; elle se sentait en sécurité, entre ses bras.

— Je suis certain que vous saurez trouver quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous.

À ces paroles, l'image de Geoffrey s'imposa à elle. Son affection ne s'était-elle pas toujours tournée vers le chevalier, avant qu'elle ne connût le roi des Faucons ? Pourrait-elle un jour faire le tri parmi ses sentiments ? Si Geoffrey lui inspirait le calme et la dévotion, Tibarn l'attirait par son charisme indompté, sa spontanéité et sa passion féroce. Geoffrey était patience et diplomatie, Tibarn, lui, têtu et précipité. Geoffrey la chérissait pour sa douceur, Tibarn pour son courage. Si tout les opposait, les deux avaient toujours été à ses côtés durant les batailles.

Elle s'écarta un peu à contre cœur et lui offrit un sourire :

— J'ose espérer que vous aussi, vous trouverez quelqu'un digne de vous.

Il lui baisa le front, faisant teinter les pierres précieuses de sa tiare puis, faisant un pas en arrière, lui tendit un bras galant :

— M'accorderiez-vous une dernière danse, ma Reine ?

— Avec joie.

Elle saisit le bras puissant de Tibarn et se laissa entraîner vers la salle de bal.

Voilà où s'arrêtait leur histoire, songea-t-elle, alors qu'elle descendait précautionneusement les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils sacrifiaient leur amour naissant pour celui de leurs peuples, ainsi en allait-il de ce fardeau nommé devoir.


End file.
